1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a signal transmitter for a filling level sensor of a motor-vehicle tank configured to produce an electrical signal as a function of a pivoting angle of a filling level sensor lever arm supporting a float. A support is provided for attachment to a vertical wall in the tank having sliding tracks with sliding contacts arranged on the lever arm. A spring element is provided for preloading the sliding contacts against the sliding tracks and a holder holds the spring element on the lever arm. Each sliding contact is being arranged on individual spring tongues spaced apart on a common bridge.
2. Prior Art
Signal transmitters are used especially for determining fuel filling levels in fuel tanks of today's motor vehicles. In general, two sliding contacts bridge two sliding tracks of the signal transmitter, with the result that onward-leading electrical leads can only be connected to fixed components. In the known signal transmitters, the bridge is held movably in the lever arm. The spring element is likewise held in the lever arm and preloads the bridge centrally. The movable holding of the bridge and the spring element make it possible to equalize the tilt of the two sliding contacts relative to one another. This ensures that the two spring contacts are each preloaded against the respective sliding track with a same force. The total preloading force of the sliding contacts against the sliding tracks is determined by the series-connected spring tongues with the spring element. However, the known signal transmitter is disadvantageous because it is composed of a very large number of components that have to be assembled, and is therefore very expensive to manufacture.